


Currying Favors

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s07e05: Angels Take Manhattan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just one thing Amy misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currying Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 287

It was halfway through their third month in New York, and they were eating at a neighborhood restaurant that was good, cheap, but bland when Amy said, "I could kill for some curry."

Rory winced. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't chosen to be stuck in the thirties with me -- "

Amy reached over and slapped the back of his head, playfully. "All the curry in the world wouldn't have made up for losing you, Stupid Face!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Good to know."

"Besides, I can always ask River to pick up takeaway next time she visits."


End file.
